Problem: $ { {5} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {3} \\ {4} & {3} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{5}\times{-2} & {5}\times{4} & {5}\times{3} \\ {5}\times{4} & {5}\times{3} & {5}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-10} & {20} & {15} \\ {20} & {15} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$